


Missing A Special Anniversary With Your Gaslighting Yandere Girlfriend

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, Yandere, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Scary Good Gaslighting] [Mind-Fuckery] [Breakup Threats] [Cock-Sniffing] [Blowjobs] [Cunnilingus] [Bent-Over Fuck] [Fuck Up Against the Door] [Impreg Kink] [Cum-dumpster] [Creampies] [Multiple Orgasms]
Kudos: 3





	Missing A Special Anniversary With Your Gaslighting Yandere Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: As you play this heartbreak and the icy threats of breaking up in the beginning, as she sounds almost..reasonable, measured and just plain assertive for her own feelings through so much of this, keep this in the back of your head: she knew there was no way he'd remember the anniversary. She's the one who implemented the calendar system, after all.
> 
> Don't ever worry about the crazy. It takes care of itself. Instead, always remember what the end-goal is: him being reminded of his place. Which, is him making the CHOICE... to be at her feet.
> 
> Author's Note: ...look, I dunno, man. Gaslighting Yanderes are fun. Terrifying and dangerous... but, hey, people jump out of planes for similar reasons.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(Key jostles, then put into a lock. Knob turns, door creaks open. She's sitting there, in the dark, waiting on the other side. Seething, but so, so cold:) So. There you are.

Go ahead. Come in. Close the door. I don't think you'll want our neighbors to hear this. (The door is closed. She takes in a deep breath:) I... I honestly don't know what to say. I really don't.

What's wrong? (Incredulous laugh) “What's wrong” he asks. Wow. Fucking... wow. 

(Interrupting) I * know * what you told me. That tonight, you were going out with your friends for a few drinks after work. I * know * you cleared it on our Google calendar. I * know * that you checked in with me. Twice. 

(Shaking head) Christ. I really – you know, I really don't understand why I put up with this. I work * so * hard for our relationship, and you just make me feel like... like, I'm the only one - 

(Interrupting) The *problem * is that * obviously * you forgot what tonight is. 

(Incredulous laughter) I honestly... I honestly thought you were planning something, something special. That it was all... just a trick, of some kind. You know? I was going to come home and you would've... I don't know. Prepared one of our favorite meals. Or, taken me out. Something. Anything. But, here you are. Standing there, looking like such a... a * lost * little boy, all slack-jawed and empty-eyed -

You really... you really forgot, didn't you? (Seething... then, sighs, empty.) I... can't do this, anymore. I can't have my heart broken like this. I don't ask for much, I really don't. 

(Spitting) I thought we were getting * past * things like this! 

(Broken) Look, if you just... if you just want to break up with me, just say so. Just... just man up and come right out with it and fucking use your * words * and * tell * me.

(Sighs, broken:) I don't... I don't even want to know her name. Just give... give whatever skank you're fucking the call. Let her know she's won. And, you'll be needing a place to stay tonight.

I'm done. 

Stop. I don't want to hear it - 

(Angered) – Always doing * what * to you? * I'm * the one - 

How fucking * dare * you try to lay this on * my * lap? You're the one who always needs to be * reminded * - 

Really? * Really? * You wanna go down * that * road, Mister? OK, without looking at your phone: when's our official Anniversary?

Yeah, you * better * have it remembered by now. It only took you * three * years – oh, you keep saying that like it was * ok * to forget the FIRST time - 

Ok, what about when's the Anniversary for our First Date?

(Bitter laugh) Ah, you sputtered and stumbled on that one. Lucky fucking guess. What about the Anniversary for the first time we said, “I love you?”

(Smug, correcting) ...the * fifth. * Not the seventh. The * fifth. * Last question: when's our Anniversary for when we first made love?

(Condescending, caught him in the trap:) Bingo. (Angered) What do you * mean * that's * not * a thing? It * is. * And, it was * tonight * and - 

Oh, * here * we go – you know what? You keep * telling * me that I never give you enough space to do more, that I don't need to * always * remind you – (snapping:) I'm TALKING now, so, if you'd be so kind as to shut up for once and let me say my * piece, * I'd greatly appreciate it – that I don't need to always * remind * you of important dates, to prepare things or pick up things or be thoughtful or to just... to just * show * me that you... 

(Tearfully) ..That you care... as much about me... as I do * you. * That you're just as * invested * in our relationship as * I * am. 

(Slowly, measured, steeling herself:) Relationships, great relationships, are hard * work. * And, I put my * all * into this, don't I? Haven't I... haven't I been a good woman to you? Haven't I been.. the best thing to happen to you?

(Sharply:) Your words, not mine. Remember? Remember when you first said that to me? The night when we made it official? When you deleted all those numbers from your phone? Changed your Facebook status, updated your Twitter profile with that picture of us?

(Bitterly) * You * made those choices. Not me. I barely had to suggest it, and you were * so * eager to cut out those conniving skanks from your life. 

I'm the one who's always cheered you on. Who's always been there for you. I pushed for you to stand up for yourself at work, to go for those promotions, to get those raises.

When have I * ever * complained about going to those work functions or parties or outings, even if we * both * knew that I would be the only spouse there? Huh? How many times have I just dropped by to bring you lunch or dinner when you had to stay in late to catch up on reports and quarterlies?

How many other people in your office can say that about their partners or spouses, huh? No one. No one else. And, you know it. 

And, you have your boys nights and I never complain. Never tag along. I never ask who you're with. Because, I * trust * you. * You're* the one who insists on telling me who's going to be there and send those Snapchats of you and the boys to show me how much of a good time you're having. It's the courteous thing to do. The * right * thing to do. 

Have I ever * insisted * that you do these things? Have I? (Shakes head) Some days, I think... I think you think I'm being overbearing. Overprotective.

I can tell, you know. Like, when you hesitate to pick up when I call to check in and ask how your day is going. (Sharply:) * Yes, * there is a difference between picking up on the * second * ring and the * fourth.* Don't act like there isn't. You know there is. And, I * always * make sure to call when you're not in meetings. 

You know what, if I was so * fucking crazy, * wouldn't I have a problem with you having women as friends? Huh? 

Well, ok. Like, one. And, she * is * an Ace. But, if I really was this... possessive * bitch * that you * obviously * think I am, that wouldn't be allowed, would it?

Would it?

(Growling) Just because you never * call * me those things, * say * those things, doesn't mean you don't * think * it. I think you do. 

(Shaking head, sighing) But... you know what? It's not my problem anymore. Go ahead and call her up, like I said. You can start packing your things.

(Sputtering) I don't know who * she * is! Whoever the fuck it is you're * leaving* me for – I sure hope *you* know her name, at least!

(Spitting) If you hate it when I accuse you of cheating on me, then maybe you should stop MAKING ME FEEL LIKE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME. Huh? You ever thought of * that?*

(Takes a deep breath to gather herself) Look – you don't... you * never * seem to understand... just how attractive you are. 

Do you know how * proud * I am, to walk by your side? The first time we walked, arm-in-arm, in public was... (shivers) To walk through the street with this... wonderful man, who's claimed me for his... was one of the happiest moments of my * life. * 

And, you just... don't see it. The looks other women give us. Wanting to be where I am. Wanting to have your arm to loop with theirs. To be able to rest their head against your shoulder and look into your eyes and bask in your smile...

(Darkly) Maybe you * don't * see it. But, you still... attract... the wrong kind of girl. You always have, remember. Conniving. Unappreciative. Skanks. The kind that would tear you away from... from the best things in your life, just to see you wallow. On their level. 

(Tearfully) Am I... am I not good enough? I thought that you'd see, if I just worked hard enough, if I just showed you how much I adore you and loved you and would work so hard for you, you could see you're so worthy of it, of good things, of the best things in life... but - 

(Wiping away tears angrily) – But, no. I can't do this to myself anymore. I love you. I love you and it hurts so much when you're so neglectful. So forgetful. So thoughtless.

(Rolling eyes, angry:) You * always * say that – “with what time you'd have to cheat on me?” You know – (accusatory) – it's kinda... kinda funny. How you * always * tell me when you're arriving at work. Or leaving work. Always home within a five minute span, every day. I know you offered to put that tracking app in your phone, but... what're you always trying to prove?

(Correcting) No, no, no – don't turn this back on * me. * I only * suggest * things. You've always been the one to take the initiative – at least with things like * that. * 

(Exasperated) I don't know – I'm not a * cheater. * I don't know how a cheater would * think. * (Accusatory) Do you? You thought of ways to circumvent these things?

You know what? I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies - 

(Exasperated) Are you really - who the fuck * complains * about their girlfriend draining their balls every fucking night? Who? Oh, don't stand there and act like it's some... some big fucking chore for you to * let * me. We * both * have high sex drives. That's one of the things I've always * loved * about us - 

(Desperate) And, I can barely keep my hands off of you. Even now. Even now, when I fucking... I was so prepared to just... let you go. If you don't * want * me anymore. I was. 

But, I was looking forward to tonight. To whatever surprise you had for me, I was going... to give you such a reward. For being the best lover I've ever had. The only lover that's made me feel... so good. That's ever made me cum so hard, so often...

(Sighs, soft, innocent) I called you out of work, you know. Well. Sent a work email, I mean, to your boss – don't worry, I checked your work schedule and made sure you didn't have any projects coming up – and, I was going to take... extra... good care of you tonight.

(Deadpan) You're... you're really going to ask me how I got your login information right now? This is what you're fixating on?

(Angrily) See? This is what I'm talking about! I go the * extra * mile and you're... you're just... you can't accept how * lucky * you are to have a girlfriend like me who'd do these things for her man!

(Icily) Did that * skank * drain you already? Is that it? Is that why you're trying to make excuses, trying to change the subject?

Prove it. Take out your cock. Take out your cock, right now. Or, go upstairs, and start packing. 

(A long beat... then, pants being unbuckled, zipper being undone, underwear being pulled down.) Ok. Now, you're being reasonable. I'm going to smell you now. And, I swear, if I smell some skank's pussy on you... when you leave here, it * won't * be with this waste of a beautiful cock...

(Takes in a deep breath. A soft, breathy moan. Yandere-switch dials up a few notches, now.) Ok. Ok, it just... it's just you. Your...your delicious scent. * Our * soap... and your wonderful, intoxicating musk... (Clears throat) But... I have to taste, now. Just to make sure. You might... you might've taken some soap with you to clean up in that skanks's sink, after all... 

(Laughing it off, but... not entirely joking) Joking, joking... (And, she takes one long lick. Moans. And... ad-lib, a deep, enthusiastic blow-job here, the truly obsessive, lustful side coming out to play in between sucks/licks/etc:) There's my man. There's his beautiful cock. All mine. Mine to suck. Mine to stroke. Mine to make feel so, so good... I know... I know how much you love it when I cup your balls, baby... just like this... I know how much you like it...when my fingers graze against your taint... as I take you into the back of my throat... (Etc, etc – until, she pulls away with a loud, enthusiastic pop, before slurping up saliva and pre-cum) You taste so good, baby. You know how much I love your taste. 

(Wet sounds as she slowly jerks him off) ...I'm still mad at you. You still have to make it up to me. You know that, right? For forgetting this anniversary. 

(Whispering) For forgetting the night I knew, I could never... ever... let you go. You're made for me, baby. And, I, you. Our bodies are * perfect * for each other. And, when you first entered me that night, when I felt how your cock stretched me open and I felt you moan against me as you wrapped me in your arms and told me how you loved the way my tight little pussy clenched down on you... I knew. I knew right then. 

I felt like a virgin again. Like there had never been anyone before you. And, now... there will only be you. Only your cock.

This is why tonight was so special for me. (SMACKS his cock!) Don't complain when I smack your cock. It deserves it. You deserve it. Now, tell me: how're you going to make it up to me?

(Laughing) Oh, * obviously* you're going to fuck me. You're going to fuck me until I can't walk properly for a * week. * You're going to * show * me, how much * work * you're willing to put in for... us. 

(Low, seductive) Though...I mean... may I... make a suggestion? Just a suggestion. I think... you might really like it... if over the next couple of days, every time you cum, it's going to be balls deep inside of my tight little pussy. You're going to make sure that when you're not inside of me, I'll be leaking your sticky seed into my panties, down my thighs... 

I think that would be a good way to do it. (Innocently) What do you think? (Pleased:) Yes, I think that is a good idea. I mean, only if * you * do...

But, first, you're getting on the floor. I'm going to ride your face until I cum all over it. Go on. Take off your clothes. 

(Laughing) Do you really think I care if anyone looks inside the window to see us? Let them. Let them see how you take care of your woman. Let them see how much my man makes me happy. 

Let them fucking hear it. (SFX: Clothes rustling as they're dropped and...) Yes, baby. Right here, on the rug. I'm going to straddle you... like this. Facing away from that gorgeous cock... because, I don't want to be distracted. (Laughing) You know how I can get when I ride you in reverse...

Look up at my pussy. Look how wet I am for you. I'm always, always, always wet for you. You know that. You know how much I always need you...

(Thickly) Stick your tongue out. Like a good boy. That's it. (She lowers herself down and her breath catches) That's right. You know how to please me... like no one else. Like no one else ever had. Or, ever will. Grab my hips, yes. Just like that. Oh * fuck. * (And... ad-lib as he eats her pussy. WELL. She's trained him * fantastically.* Ad-lib whatever feels natural here, a few suggested lines:) I kept touching myself... all day. I know I sent... a few pictures. More than usual. But, I kept myself...from cumming. Tried. Failed. Twice. It's your fault... for making me this horny. Your fault...I kept thinking about you. About that night. (Etc, etc. Until... orgasm. Whee!)

(Still panting, catching her breath) No one else can make me cum like you do. No one. (Softly) I love looking down at you, into your eyes, just like this. Just like this. (Intensely, desperately) And, you love looking up at me. Looking up...at your entire world. You'll do... you'll do anything for me, wouldn't you? (Begins to get up) Come on. This is what I need, from you. Right now. 

I'm going to go right up to the door. And, I'm going to place my forearms against the door and arch my back * just * how you like. Ass up, head down. My cunt wet, glistening. Ready.

And, you're going to take that rock-hard cock. And, you're going to fuck me so hard, the neighbors are going to think we're trying to tear it down. And, you're going to * show me * how much you * need me.* Can you do that for me, baby? Can you claim me with that perfect cock of yours?

Remind me whose pussy this is. (And, he slowly enters her, which is met with quite a moan...) Yes. Hold on to my hips. Oh. Oh * fuck, * you're in so deep. Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck * me. * (Ad-lib a hard, fast fuck – he's really doing his best to break down the door as requested, after all. Ad-lib for as long/short as you'd like, then - ) No, no – not like this. I don't want... don't want you to cum like this...

Let me... let me turn around. Lift me up, Baby. I want to wrap my arms around you, my legs. As you fuck me against the door. I want you... I need you... to cum like this. Claim me. Like this. Please, baby, please – I need this. I need you. I need your cock, I need your cum – (Her voice catches as he hoists her up and begins to pound himself into her. Wordless, desperate screams and moans here; ad-lib for as long/short as desired until orgasm is imminent...) Baby. Baby, I want to cum. I want to cum, feeling you fill me. Fill me up. Fuck me, don't hold back. Don't hold back. Not one fucking stroke. Not one fucking drop. 

Fill my tight little pussy. Fill my fucking * womb. * You drive me crazy, baby, you know that, right? So fucking crazy. 

(Getting so, so close, and here: this is where the true intensity/crazy comes out to play, naked and unafraid:) One day, I'm going to... going to forget to take the pill. I'm going to have you cum in me, just like... just like what you're going to do tonight. Tomorrow. Over and over and over again. Use my hungry cunt like a cum-dumpster. All those hot, sticky ropes, splashing against my walls. Fill it... overflow it. 

You're going to breed me, and you won't even know it... until my stomach is swollen with your seed, my tits aching with milk. Can you imagine how... how much I'd glow, carrying your baby? 

(Darkly) Can you imagine... how all of those... fucking * skanks * ...would stare at us... jealous? Longing for you... but, knowing... they can never, ever fucking have you. Not ever again.

(Whispering) Maybe... maybe I did forget, today. Maybe I've been so fucking horny that it just... slipped... my... mind - 

You're getting so close, I can feel you pulse, feel it, feel it – oh, fuck * yes * - (His orgasm triggers her own, and ad-lib whatever feels right throughout it... to those deep, shuddering breaths of post-orgasmic glow. She kisses him, softly, tenderly.)

That's... that's... a good start... to making things up to me. Like a good boy. Yes. 

I love you. I love you so much. And, I'm willing...always... willing... to do whatever it takes. To show you. How much I love you. Including forgiving you. 

Always. 

I know, baby, I know. I know how sorry you are. It's ok. It's ok. I've got you. I've * always * got you. 

Always. 

Always. 

\---END---


End file.
